


one for the books

by pristinct



Series: Multi Fandom High School Universe [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff, Swearing, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristinct/pseuds/pristinct
Summary: to: chaewon parkfrom: olivia loml>oh cool>see u there cutie ;)Cutie + winky face…. Chaewon pinched her arm until it was red on the surface. Nope, not a dream. She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding and flopped onto her bed.





	one for the books

**Author's Note:**

> ADDITIONAL TAGS: brief sexual humor/language
> 
>  
> 
> for reference; anybody born in '99/'00 are seniors and '01/'02 are juniors!! (also yes yves is their bio teacher and vivi is their literature teacher who is married to haseul)
> 
> also!! this takes place in america, so the names are written out in the english format
> 
> im sorry for so many '00 liner mentions hehe but i hope u enjoy <3

Chaewon tugged at the end of her ponytail, looping the strands around her delicate fingers, listening to Ms. Ha drone on about cells and asexual reproduction. Her eyes darted to the clock, impatiently watching the minute-hand tick, then was snapped out of her thoughts by the bell shrieking. With quick hands, she sorted out her pens and textbook then stood up as she shoved everything messily into her napsack. Her scrunchie fell off the table unnoticed.

 

“Chaewon!” A voice called out to her from the back of the biology classroom. It was Heejin Jeon. (Chaewon’s best friend since second grade, when 7-year-old Heejin forcefully took back Chaewon’s favorite blue crayon from 7-year-old Jaemin Na’s sticky hands.) Chaewon turned at the voice and shot her friend a grin.

 

“Jeon.” She replied, linking arms with the brunette to lead both of them out of the classroom. “Quite an adventure you had last night, huh? I mean. If your Snapchat story was anything to go by.”

 

Heejin pinched the inside of Chaewon’s elbow in retaliation. Heejin had spammed her previous night’s story with videos of herself and Hyunjin Kim hotboxing her brother’s car. “Nothing happened!” Chaewon gave her a pointed look--to which Heejin gasped-- and opened her camera roll, showing a screenshot of the brunette’s story.

 

“What’s that then?” Chaewon questioned with a quirked eyebrow, zooming in on a small spot on Hyunjin’s jawline. Heejin huffed. “You’re way too fucking observant for your own good, Chaewon Park.”

 

Chaewon flashed her a smile, “Wanna tell me what  _ really _ happened?” Heejin rolled her eyes and stopped in front of her locker, twisting the lock open. “Only if you decide to grow a pair and finally ask out Olivia Son.”  _ Well played. _

 

Olivia Son. (Her real name is Hyejoo, but the only people who even  _ dare _ to call her that are Chaeyoung Son, her cousin, and Tzuyu Chou, Chaeyoung’s girlfriend.) Chaewon had been secretly (or not-so-secretly, as Heejin and the rest of their friends would put it) crushing on her since the 7th grade when Olivia showed up to school after summer vacation looking like she’d become a new person.

 

(Needless to say Chaewon realized she wasn’t into boys, and had to break that to her boyfriend at the time, Bae Jinyoung. He cried.)

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Chaewon feigned innocence and leaned against the locker to the left of Heejin’s, staring at her with the cutest face she could muster. Heejin scoffed, promptly smacking her forehead with  _ The Great Gatsby _ and shutting her locker as the bell rang in warning. “You’re so full of shit, Park.”

 

Chaewon stuck out her tongue and dragged Heejin to the quad.

 

 

~

 

 

“I am going to  _ kill _ Yukhei.”

 

Chaewon looked up from her sandwich to meet the eyes of Donghyuck Lee, cheerleading captain. She tucked some flyaway hairs behind her ear and went back to her sandwich as he slammed his tray down and plopped himself to her left.

 

“What’d he do this time?” Yeojin, who was sitting across from Chaewon and next to Heejin, asked dryly. Donghyuck and Yukhei had been dating since freshman year, they were the classic sweethearts. Quarterback of the football team and captain of the cheerleading squad. But they were always,  _ always _ fighting about something. The whole senior class had expected them to break up a long time ago, but they truly did love each other and always, somehow, made up.

 

Donghyuck huffed. He tore open his straw and shoved it into a box of apple juice, licking off the droplets that jumped out onto his finger. The boy took a long sip, then sighed. “I told him I wanted a big, dramatic hoco proposal, but no! He said I’m overthinking this whole thing and as long as we love each other a small one will be fine. Like, can you believe him?”

 

Chaewon stared at him as he wildly gestured with his whole body. Out of anger, annoyance, or pure flair for the dramatics, she didn’t know. But this was nothing new. She took a bite of her sandwich.  _ Ew, mustard. _

 

“Well,” she started, after forcing down the mustard filled sandwich, “I agree with him,” a gasp of protest, “But! Before you get mad at me, think about it for a second. You guys have been dating for your whole high school career, and every year he has gone above and beyond for you with proposals. Can’t you just… I don’t know, chill?”

 

Donghyuck stared at her with a blank look. He turned to Yeojin and Heejin slowly, “Do you agree?” Heejin looked up from her computer and shrugged. “Yeojin?” Without missing a beat, she answered while stirring her yogurt, “I really, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, do not care. At all.” Donghyuck whined, but it was cut off by Yerim dropping herself on the bench to the right of Chaewon.

 

“Don’t look now but Olivia is coming over here,” She whisper-yelled to the group, who ooh-ed when Chaewon’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

 

The sound of heavy boots squeaking to a stop got the attention of the whole lunch table. Chaewon looked up and  _ Olivia Son is standing  _ right _ next to me what the hell what the hell what the HELL. _ The latter smiled softly and cleared her throat.

 

“Um. Hi.” She awkwardly started, fiddling with the pocket of her jean jacket. She looked down at Chaewon. “Can uh- Can I talk to you? In private?” Another round of ooh-ing, plus a wolf-whistle from Yukhei, which  _ when the hell did he get here?  _ Yerim hushed them, always much help to Chaewon.

 

The blonde swallowed harshly and smiled. “Sure,” she responded, pushing herself up from the table. The two girls shuffled away from the group in silence while Olivia led the other to a tree at the edge of the lunch quad.

 

“So,” the blonde girl started, avoiding eye-contact, “what’s up?” Olivia furrowed her eyebrows-- _ how adorable _ \--then let out a small ‘ah!’, slipping one strap of her backpack off her shoulder. She dug around in it for a second, then pulled out a white scrunchie with navy blue polka-dots. “I- I think this is yours? I found it on the floor of Ms. Ha’s room.” She thrust it towards the shorter girl. “Uh. Here.”

 

Chaewon blinked in surprise. “Yeah that is,” She responded, taking the item gently, “thanks Olivia. I didn’t even notice it was gone to be honest.” She huffed out a laugh and pulled the scrunchie onto her right wrist.

 

They stood in silence for a minute, the wind blowing their hair as a bee flew by. “How did you know it was mine?” Olivia blushed. Chaewon didn’t notice.

 

“Jiwoo-unnie said it looked like yours so,” Olivia gestured between them, “I asked.” Chaewon nodded in understanding, ignoring the small pang of hope that Olivia noticed something about her that was blooming in her chest. “Well, uh, I’ll let you get back to your friends.”

 

With a curt wave, Olivia shuffled out of sight.

  
  
~  
  


 

“My folks are out of town.” Seoyeon announces at cheer later that day, stretching her splits, “So I’m throwing a little kickback if any of you are up to coming.” Chaewon shoots a look to Donghyuck, who just shrugs and speaks for the both of them when he says, “I guess.”

 

Seoyeon claps her hands together. “Fantastic! I’ll have Jiwonnie send you the info later!” Chaewon shoots her a thumbs up.

 

Donghyuck stood on the bleachers and cleared his throat. “Okay ladies,” Hyunjoon scoffed from behind Chaewon, “and Hyunjoon.” Chaewon and Nagyung giggled. “Hope you all heard Seoyeon about the party, that’ll be a blast! But right now, we have to prepare for comp.”  _ Screw you Donghyuck Lee. _

  
  


~

 

**to: heekkie**

**from: chaewon minaj**

>yo

  
  


**to: chaewon minaj**

**from: heekkie**

>what do u want loser

 

**to: heekkie**

**from: chaewon minaj**

>r u going to seoyeon’s party 

>pls say yes i dont wanna be stuck wit hyuck and yukhei

 

**to: chaewon minaj**

**from: heekkie**

>i mean if hyunjin is goin im goin

 

**to: heekkie**

**from: chaewon minaj**

>ur so gay oh my god ok whtvr id rather hang with

u and hyunjin than hang with dumb and dumber

 

**to: chaewon minaj**

**from: heekkie**

>im honored

 

**to: heekkie**

**from: chaewon minaj**

>;**

  
  


Chaewon locked her phone and threw it on her bed, then turned to her computer. She was working on an essay for Mrs. Wong-Jo’s literature class and it wasn’t going well.

 

Her work was interrupted by her phone dinging. She grabbed it and squinted at the screen, seeing a text from an unknown number.

 

**to: chaewon park**

**from: unknown**

>hi

 

The blonde scrunched her face up in confusion and tapped back a quick ‘um… hi’.

 

**to: chaewon park**

**from: unknown**

>this is olivia son btw haha…

 

Another message.

 

**to: chaewon park**

**from: unknown**

>probably should’ve started out with that

>wait this  _ is _ chaewon park right

 

Chaewon gasped and switched to her chat with Heejin.

 

**to: heekkie**

**from: chaewon minaj**

>MAJOR SOS

>PLS HELP

>HEEJIN FUCKING JEON PLEASE ANSWERRRRR

>IM GONNA DIE

 

**to: chaewon minaj**

**from: heekkie**

>girl WHAT do u want now

 

**to: heekkie**

**from: chaewon minaj**

>how did olivia get my number ;-;

 

**to: chaewon minaj**

**from: heekkie**

>oh right i was supposed to tell u

>eunbin from track asked me for ur number bc ig olivia wanted it or smthn idk i wasnt paying attention

 

_ I am going to murder Heejin Jeon. _

 

**to: chaewon minaj**

**from: heekkie**

>did u txt her back

 

“Shit!” Chaewon switched back to the chat, realizing she had left her crush on read. She quickly saved the number and responded.

 

**to: olivia loml**

**from: chaewon park**

>oh! hey~ yeah it’s chaewon!!

 

**to: chaewon park**

**from: olivia loml**

>ahh thats good lol

>got scared heejin gave bin the wrong #

 

**to: olivia loml**

**from: chaewon park**

>lol no heejin is a bitch but not that much of a bitch dw

 

**to: chaewon park**

**from: olivia loml**

>good 2 know

>anyways i was wondering if u were goin 2 seoyeon’s tonite??

 

**to: olivia loml**

**from: chaewon park**

>yeah haha im going with some ppl from cheer. wbu??

 

**to: chaewon park**

**from: olivia loml**

>cool cool

>im probably gonna go but i have no one to hang with lol

 

Chaewon blinked. Her phone lit up again.

 

>unless….u wanna hang with me? totally chill if u dont tho

 

A gasp escaped Chaewon’s lips. Olivia, the love of her life since 7th grade Olivia, wanted to hang out with her? Way-too-cool, drives a motorbike to school, Olivia? This was all too much for the tiny blonde.

 

Her phone pinged, snapping her out of her shock.

 

**to: chaewon park**

**from: olivia loml**

>soooo is that a no?

 

**to: olivia loml**

**from: chaewon park**

>definitely not!

>wait i mean

>i mean no its not a no

>its a yes

>id love to hang out with u

 

**to: chaewon park**

**from: olivia loml**

>oh cool

>see u there cutie ;)

 

_ Cutie + winky face…. _ Chaewon pinched her arm until it was red on the surface. Nope, not a dream. She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding and flopped onto her bed. This night is about be one for the books.

  
  
~

 

Seoyeon Lee’s house was, in lack of better words, fucking  _ huge _ . “Holy shit,” Yukhei gasped, arm around Donghyuck faltering for a minute. Said boy whistled in awe.

 

The group eventually made their way around drunk teenagers and into the house, where they were greeted by Seoyeon and her girlfriend, Jiwon Park. ( _ A sophomore in college,  _ Seoyeon liked to brag with stars in her eyes.)

Jiwon put her cup down and grabbed what looked like a vase. “Keys?” she asked, looking at everyone in their little group. Yukhei stepped up and dropped his keys in the vase, earning a thumbs up from Jiwon in return.

 

“Hey,” Heejin shook Chaewon’s arm, “I’m gonna go find Hyunjin. You alright by yourself?” Chaewon nodded, eyes already darting around the room in search for her crush. She dismissed Heejin with a small wave and a grin, promising not to drink anything given to her by a stranger.

 

Exhaling, Chaewon looked around for anyone familiar that wasn’t Yukhei and Donghyuck. Her eyes spotted Felix Lee, a friend of Olivia’s. She walked over and tapped his shoulder.

 

“Hey!” Felix grinned up at her, freckles on full display, “you’re Chaewon right? Liv said you’d be coming.” Chaewon nodded, pink dusting her cheeks at the mention of Olivia talking about her. She cleared her throat. “Do you know where she is, by any chance?” She had to shout slightly over the music.

 

Felix furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, then looked at his group of friends. A tall boy with chubby cheeks--Sanha Yoon, Chaewon thinks--spoke up, “I think she went downstairs a few minutes ago.” Chaewon nods and mutters a small thanks in his direction, then maneuvered her way through the crowd and down the stairs.

 

Whatever the crowd was doing must’ve been quiet, because right as Chaewon stepped onto a creaky stair, the whole group looked over at her. The blonde blinked a few times and looked for Olivia in the crowd of rough-looking individuals. Once she spotted her, she ducked her head down and quickly walked over.

 

“Hi,” Olivia greeted her, patting the spot on the couch right next to her. Chaewon double checked that it was clean before smoothing her skirt out and taking a seat. Olivia nudged her. “Loosen up, princess, no one will bite ya.” The younger girl smirked.

 

Chaewon smiled tightly and relaxed a bit, but was still wary. Olivia leaned back into the couch and pressed a small white stick to her mouth for half a second, before passing it to what looked like Jeno Lee.

 

Olivia exhaled the smoke through her nose (which was way hotter than it needed to be), then turned to her. “What?” She asked, grin lazy and teasing. Chaewon shook her head, “Nothing, it’s nothing.” Olivia pouted and poked her cheek.

 

“Tell me~” She whined. Chaewon licked her lips, eyes flickering to the joint that Jeno was sharing the last of with Renjun. “You wanna try?” Olivia lifted a perfectly filled in eyebrow. The blonde looked around. She’s never smoked before, but what better time to try than at a party with your crush?

 

“Yeah,” She breathed. Olivia raised both brows in shock, “Damn. Who knew princess Chaewon was a wild card?” She reached over to the coffee table to grab a small paper and a baggie of what Chaewon assumed was weed. The blonde girl watched as Olivia quickly and expertly rolled a new joint, licking the paper to secure it and twisting the end. She held it out to Chaewon who stared at it, not knowing what to do.

 

Olivia chuckled, a beautiful sound that made Chaewon almost die on the spot. “Do you know what to do?” She asked softly, pulling a purple lighter out of her jacket pocket. Chaewon almost told the truth and said no, but she wanted to impress her crush. So she said yes.  _ Why did she say yes?! _

 

Olivia handed her the joint and waited for her to put it up to her lips, then lit the end for her, not breaking eye contact once. Chaewon waited for it to burn a little like she’s seen in movies, then inhaled sharply.  _ Bad idea. _

 

Pulling the joint away, the blonde erupted into a fit of coughs. Olivia giggled and passed her water bottle over to Chaewon. “Too much?” The black haired girl teased, taking the joint from her hands. Olivia looked at her with a glint in her eye.

 

“I’ve got an idea,” She finally said, “But you have to trust me. Do you trust me?” Chaewon thought about that one for a minute. She trusted Olivia, but she’s already made a fool out of herself once before. Was she willing to do it again?

 

The answer was yes.

 

“I trust you,” Chaewon answered softly. Olivia grinned. “Just follow my lead.”

 

Nervous eyes watched as Olivia scooted closer to her and took a drag. The hand that wasn’t holding the joint came up to cup Chaewon’s jaw, thumb lightly pulling her lips apart. Olivia looked in her eyes one last time before leaning in and- oh. Her lips pressed against Chaewon’s, smoke escaping them as she exhaled into the older’s mouth. Chaewon inhaled, eyes wide and shocked.

 

Olivia soon pulled away and smirked. “Good?” She giggled, tapping Chaewon’s nose. The latter nodded, a deep blush on her cheeks because  _ oh my GOD Olivia fucking Son just kissed me???? _

 

“Can we do it again?” Chaewon blurted, throwing a hand over her mouth once she processed what she had said. Olivia grinned. “With or without the weed?” She leaned forward to pass the joint elsewhere. Chaewon bit her lip.

 

“Either,” She responded, fiddling with her bracelets. Olivia smiled and leaned in again, pressing a short kiss on Chaewon’s lips and yeah… Chaewon could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kuaniinst) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/younghosmaid) !


End file.
